Addictions
by DevilChild1
Summary: Gordo has a secert that he'd be willing to do almost anything to keep his parents from finding out. So he's really going to regrette the day he insulted Claire & Katie, when they find out his little secert. Yet looks like Katie has a little secert too, R+
1. Take a Picture

Addictions 

Author's notes

I don't own Lizzie Mcguire as I think most of you already figured. I always thought that Katie & Gordo would be interesting. If anyone hates Gordo, well maybe you should go to some other story.

"OWW!" I felt my self land hard as some one slammed into me, I looked up as I felt a hand grab mine & pull me up, I looked up to see Gordo. "Sorry bout that." he apologized, yet I could hear him mutter, "Not." under his breathe. That really sent off my infamous temper, "FREAK! Watch where you're going next time." I glared daggers at him, but couldn't help noticing things like how amazing & intense those gray blue eyes were, & how unique he was, how attrac—EK!! I'm not supposed to think this about a Freak! I noticed him giving me a weird look, officially proving I had totally spaced out. "Yeah, whatever." He brushed me off coolly & shoved my books into my hands. He turned as Claire glared at him coldly. He turned seeing her watching his every move & stored straight back, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." he smirked & looked directly at her not avoiding her wrath as most did, even Danny feared it. She stuttered, "Wha- I'll- wh" he merely rose an eyebrow & waltzed out. I could hear Claire huffing & ranting about respect but in a traitorous corner of my mind, but all I could think about were those amazing gray eyes.

"We should spread rumors all over the school about him, that would teach him." She declared. "You know." I suddenly interrupted her, "What would really hurt him?" she turned & looked at me curiously, "What?" "Taking the one thing that he cares about most." I smirked, this was perfect, "Being unique." Claire had that cold calculating look, as a cold smile played one her lips, "that's brilliant." she looked at me, "you're going to go out with him." "What!" I yelled, "No, you do it!" I whispered as people turned to look at us. She shook her head, "I'm getting the dirt." I knew she must not have enough at home about him. She had shown me a secret stash of dirt on everyone in the 8th grade & the cameras & the almost spy like tools she used. I had no choice; we couldn't let him get away with it. Maybe this would turn out for the better, after all, what could happen to us? 

"Gordo!!" I called in my singsong voice. He turned around as I put an arm around his shoulder & showed him the tape while leading us into the empty janitor's room. "You know what this is Gordo?" I asked sweetly. "No, should I care." His voice was cold as he looked at the tape, dreading what was on it. "Oh, but you should, after all." I paused & looked at him with a sneer, "It could ruin that prefect little record of yours." He stared at her, I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. "Show me the tape then." He said softly, his face paler then usual. I popped the tape into VCR, & his face appeared on tape. I was even shocked, Claire hadn't even told me what was on it. I thought it would be something like cheating on the tests or sabotaging someone else's project. Yet here he was, on tape, smoking. Black tee-shirt & baggy blue kakis with a hooded zip up sweater left open on top. Not even alone, with friends, they all wore dark colors like him, looking gothic, perhaps they were. The Gordo on tape leaned forward toward a girl & kissing her softly, she didn't look surprised, they were obviously going out. She smirked & ran her fingers though his hair & pulled him forward kissing him roughly her other arm on the back of his neck, as his hands slowly circled her waist. Gordo, the one watching, lugged at the tape. I pulled it out before he could reach it & yelled, "After school, tomorrow!"  & ran. 

Okay. So it hurt. He was smoking, he was killing himself here! Yet that didn't hurt me as much as something else did. The fact that Gordo was kissing that thing! I steeled myself & waiting for the end of last period. The bell finally rung & Claire caught my eye & nodded.

I saw Gordo making his way towards me & I smiled coolly, yet inside I felt a pang just for seeing him, & remembering what had happened. I couldn't help but wonder how serious he was about her. I knew he had to be serious, he had that look of adoring in his eyes when he looked at her. The girl, long brown hair streaked golden, & with large green eyes. Her mini tee & black bell-bottoms with that expensive black leather jacket, prefect figure, I hated her for it. I hated her for kissing Gordo, but what I really hated her for was the fact that she captured Gordo's heart, oh I could bash her a couple of times upside the head. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Gordo finally caught up.  

"Gordo!" I smiled cheerfully but suddenly winced as Gordo grabbed my wrists to the point of pain and shoved me violently into Mrs. Livingston's empty classroom, I was surprised, no, scared! I had never seen him this angry, or more like murderous. He practically threw me on the ground & turn & slammed the door shut behind us. "What do you want?" his voice was dangerously icy, I could feel goose bumps from his cold look, but I wouldn't let it show, I was on top here & I won't lose my cool. "Touchy touchy." I paused & smirked, adding, "David." I knew he hated being called his real name, he never wanted to be with the crowd. "You're in over your head." I stared back into his eyes, hardening them against him. "Am I?" "You don't know what your messing with." he stated softy & calmly. "Your see David," I emphasized the David, "Actually I do." "What do you want?" he repeated, I could feel his intense blue gray eye cutting though me. "I want you to do whatever me & Claire tell you well basically be my slave until the end of school." I said before I could lose the nerve looking away to my nails, tapping my foot. "Huh?!" he stared at me in shock, "That's 6 months!!!" 

"Awww is that too much?" I mocked a motherly voice & turned cold like Clarie taught me," Would you rather have your parents finding out about your little," I paused and reached over, reaching my hand into his shirt pocket & whipped out the small cigarette

box before he could stop me, "Addictions?" I finished.

"You wouldn't."

"I would & that little tape will help me."

"You bitch." he spat at my feet and stared back up at me.

I simply smiled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all what would Lizzie & Miranda say if they found out along with you parents? What would they think of you?"

Gordo shook his head, pacing back & forth muttering in front of the window, "This can not be happening, this can not be happening."

"Oh but Gordo it is." I said coming over & putting my arms around his arms & rested my head on his shoulder, I could smell a hint of his cologne, his dark brown was so soft against my face.  I watched Gordo's face glare outside and whispered, "but it is." before

I swirled around & left.

*****

God, how could I be so god damn stupid! How the hell did she find out!? Damn it!! I punched the wall & immediately regretted doing so, my knuckles were torn & bleeding as I grimaced in my pain & foolishness, but suddenly I didn't care, my whole life was silly puddy in Katie's hands. I punched the wall again, blood dripped as I left it in the wall. When I heard someone call in a small meek voice "Gordo?"

*****

"Looks like he's mad." I gulped as me & Miranda stopped at the door of the classroom, we had heard Katie leaving sneering with Claire, & had come in to look for Gordo & saw him slam his fist into the wall. I gasp as I realized blood was dripping; yet he slammed it into the wall again. "Gordo?' I managed. He swiveled around surprised, his eyes widened, he looked at us as if he were a dear caught in headlights, he almost looked kind of guilty. I rushed forward & grab his wrist.

*****

She grabbed my wrist & winced at the sight. My hand stung like hell, the knuckles were torn & bloody. "Um- I- I –don't- I mean…" I racked my brain for a good excuse & couldn't find any. I mean I'm supposed to be soooo smart but here I am tripping over my own words. Well what were you supposed to say to a person after you just did that? 

*****

Okay, um would this be considered a cliff-hanger? Well, if it is, sorry, but PLEA~ASE REVIEW! I'm desperate for ideas!


	2. Violet

Additions

Author's Notes

 Writer's block is still here but I'll try… Oh yeah, Lizzie Mcguire is not mine for those of you that are dense enough to think so.

*****

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!?" I winced & tried to back away from Miranda's furious glare. "Ehhh." Damn, they aren't suppose to be here. What the hell are they doing here anyways? "Gordo?" I heard Lizzie's soft fearful voice, "What are these?" I paled as she picked up the pack of cigarettes of the desk. 'THINK GORDO THINK!!' I commended myself. "Those- those are parent's. I found them in my binder." I for once was thankful that they didn't know my family well for my parents were always working at different hospitals. My parents would never ever even come one meter within a cigar. "Oh my god Gordo! How could they be so irresponsible! You could get suspended for this!" I nodded meekly & put them in my pocket. "But why-" I cut Miranda off before she could get them about to the subject of my hands & yelled, "Oh shoot! I have an appointment with the doctor in 10 minutes, see ya!!" I bolted out before either could say anything, I ran all the way to the park. 

"Hey, David, I've been waiting for you. I thought you stood me up." I heard a cool voice mummer behind me. I turned around & smiled at Violet, her long brown golden hair was in a pony-tale, with her usual color clothes, black. She looked gothic but only because she happened to want to piss off the preps, they annoyed her beyond after being one her-self not to long ago. The gang was the only people allowed to call me David, not even Lizzie & Miranda, Katie had a lot of nerve to call me that. I started frown at the thought of the bitch but I stopped as Violet leaned on me & I leaned down for a kiss. We broke apart & she smirked up at me, "What's with the preppy getup?" I looked down at myself & realized that she was right. I grimaced & made a face, "Just got back from school." I explained. She gave me a weird look, "What do you mean? School ended 45 minutes ago-" she stopped as she realized my hand & grabbed it. I tried to pull back but she wouldn't budge, "That's why you were late, you were in a fight weren't you." She paused & narrowed her eyes. "No you weren't, you're hands are only injured. What happened?". 

Violet was always like this, She was protective of her friends, if someone hurt one she'd get the whole gang on them. Actually we weren't a gang but a big group of friends, VERY big, almost 30 kids so we called ourselves a gang. Guess what our symbol was, silver cross on out neck, they were specially made for us by William's father, William, one of my best friends, I'll tell you about everyone else later. I shook my head with sigh, "Kate found out." Her eyes widened. Both of our parents, actually a lot of the gang's parents were like ours, they had no clue of out after school lives as long as we continued to get good grades we were free. "Kate's blackmailing me. I have to do what ever her & her little friend, Claire, tells me to do for 6 months." "6 months" she echoed. She hugged me, that was the last thing I had really been expecting but I accepted it. I had never really been hugged, my parents were never really around. I guess that they were so busy helping people that were neglected when they were children they forgot about me. God I hated Kate.

*****

God I hated whoever did this. "Hey, don't worry, I'll help with the pile of homework they give ya!" I offered. He shook his head again, "Oh trust me, they'll be giving me a lot more then home works. They wouldn't have used this info for something this little."  
I realized he was right, "Well David, I can promise you one thing, I'll, no the whole gang will always," I emphasized always, "be there for you, ya got that." I saw his famous 1,000 watt smile break out, "Thanks Violet." I held his hand & smiled up at him. I couldn't help, that's the type of effect he had on me. He was my prefect boyfriend, we went to the same school, sure, but we didn't talk because we weren't in the same classes & we wanted no one to know. Plus those two girls that call themselves his best friends are another reason we stay away, that Miranda girl really bugs me, she stuck me as the jealous type, not loyal was the first thing that came to mind now days. Lizzie, well she seemed nice, kind of loyal but not really to David, & so, so stereotyped. But David, he was different, he wasn't desperately trying to get into the crowd & that drew me to him. I don't think he even realized he had a good rep, he was considered hot by even the most popular. I don't think his two 'best' friends realized this being too busy drooling Ethen Craft, competing with Kate for him. When David & I met here a year ago in eighth grade I was immediate drawn to him, his openness, his individuality. God I fell in love.

*****

You like? R+R PLEASE!!!


	3. Maybe we will be come friends after all?

Addictions

Author's Notes…

Thank you sooooo much to the people who reviewed!!! I was grinning for like an hour & my mom was giving me weird looks that clearly read, 'I'm going go set up an appointment'. Oh yeah, I don't own Lizzie Mcguire for the last time!

*****

After David left to go home I walked back. "Violet! Wait up!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned around to see William, William was one of David's best friends in the gang, if he weren't I don't think I would have bothered putting up with him. William had dirty blonde hair & hazel eyes, & he loved the punk look. He was always trying to show off his money, which annoyed me to no end, how he flashes the bills in people's faces, some times I want to pop him one. He goes to one of those prep private schools near by & his dad is filthy rich, he's like a millionaire, I mean William gets 50 dollars for his freakin' weakly allowance! "Hey." I muttered & waited for him to catch up, "Yo! What's up? Why so bummed?" he said swinging an arm around my shoulders. I shook my head & shrugged his arm off, "David is sooo dead. This girl, Kate, found out about our gang & about the cigarettes, she might tell his parents." I told him. His father knew about his son's addiction & was fine with it, having one himself. William shrugged, "So?", he was such an idiot some times. "Urg! Never mind." I stormed off & heard him yell after me, "What!? Did I say something wrong?!"

"OH DAVID!!!" I turned at his name to see Kate & Claire waving at him from their lunch table. I stared, they had got to be kidding me, they want David to sit with them! And since when were they allowed to call him David, only the gang was allowed to call him that! Lizzie & Miranda gave him weird looks & he whispered something to him softly. I glared at Kate wishing that looks could kill, than looked up to catch Gordo's eyes. I couldn't help up soften up my glare just by looking at him, "good luck." I mouthed too him. He smiled slightly at this & sat down at Kate & Claire's table. 

*****

He sat down in-between Claire & I, looking like it was the end of the world. I pushed my lunch tray towards him with a smile as Claire did the same. He looked at them cluelessly as Claire smirked. She leaned over & whispered something in his ear & leaned back in her chair waiting. Gordo rolled his eyes obviously annoyed & reached over & opened out milk cartons & cut our sandwiches in half. He shoved them back at us & sulked in his chair. "David?" I said in a sugarcoated voice, he looked up, "You're free this after noon, so you're going with us to the mall." I ordered sweetly as I saw him ready to make up an excuse. "Right?" Claire said her voice was cold as steel & Gordo gulped, "fine." He muttered. I chewed my sandwich & watched him gaze over to Lizzie & Miranda, then to the drama table. I looked over to the drama table as well, whom could he possibly know at the drama table, than my blood ran cold. She was there, sitting there, eyes locked with Gordo. That same very same girl on the horrid tape, "Go get me some napkins!" I ordered, almost yelled. He jumped in surprised & glared at me & got & left for some. God, the girl was in the school, I smirked, I guess I'll just have to make her life miserable too.

After school we all headed to the mall. I smiled as I pulled him into the GAP watching him grimaced. "Oh commin' Gordo, it isn't that bad." I couldn't help being slightly nice. He looked surprised that I didn't mock him by calling him David or tease him but Claire came back before we said anything more, "Come on David!" she dragged him to the petit & junior girl section. He stood there as we pulled out whatever we liked putting it in his arms to hold, "um.. you guys?" I finally looked back at Gordo as I pulled out a mini pink tee shirt, "Huh?" I couldn't help but laugh, Gordo's head was lost under all the clothes we had stuffed in his arms. "Maybe you should try these on before you buy them all." He suggested, his voice muffed by the orange jeans in front of his mouth. "Alright, great!" I grinned & grabbed Gordo's arm pulling him to the dressing room & shoved him a chair & I went first to change & model the clothes. I walked out in a the mini pink tee that showed off my belly button & shorts & watched as Gordo's breath caught, at least I knew he wasn't blind to any other girl then Violet now. We kept doing this & finally we decided on 3 outfits each. Gordo held the bags as more & more started to come as we went to more & more stores. Gordo looked desperate & finally I felt sorry for the guy yet Claire didn't seem to be relenting. "Claire, commin' I think we should go now." I said looking at poor Gordo. Gordo looked surprised & thankful at me, maybe we could become friends after all. 

*****

Please PLEASE, help me out here, I need more ideas! HELP!!!! R+R please, plus give ideas! Major writer's block here!


	4. Curly Fries!

Addictions

Chapter 4, 

Author's Notes

MAJOR QUESTION!!! Who should Gordo go with?! Stay with Violet? Go with Kate? Go with Lizzie? Miranda? *shudder* or not…  EVEN CLAIRE? I'm writing as fast as I can & thank you SOOOOO much to the people how were kind enough to review!!

*****

Gordo walked in weary finally getting home at 6 from carrying around all of Kate & Claire's bags. He flung himself onto his bed & grabbed his pillow & yelled on top of his lungs into it.

*****

Lizzie & I walked up the stairs to Gordo's room where his mom said we could wait until he returned before she left for a meeting. "I wonder what's going on." Lizzie said looking at me, I shrugged. No offence against Gordo or anything but all I really want is to get all my homework done we had brought it along since nether one of us had any clue on the Algebra. He was already in Honor's Geometry, for he had taken algebra in eighth. We jumped when we heard stomping up the stairs, & saw the door open as a tired Gordo threw himself onto the bed & yell on top of his lungs into the poor pillow. "Gordo!" I snatched the pillow from him, "What's wrong with you?" I asked looking down at him. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel up & down on him, okay, he was hot. I admit it, one of my long time BFF's was hot. I immediately regretted the harsh tone that I had spoken in as Lizzie moved forward & put a hand over his, "What she means is are you okay?" Lizzie, of courses, prefect, sweet, the nice one, as always. Don't get me wrong, Lizzie's great & all, but she always gets the attention. She wants Ethan, she was wants popularity, she wants Gordo. Well watch her get all of them, thought Gordo will probably be the hardest to get. She was perky, blonde, pretty. Sometimes I feel like her shadow, so I make sure I get noticed, whether it's doing daring things like sticking up for myself, well actually Lizzie was the one who did it, but I took the blame. I mean now I know I'm so much her shadow anymore, because they know I was one of the few who lived to tell about it with out being a total outcast. But when the student president campaign was going on, Gordo went up to her & told her was the best, the bravest, the coolest. That seriously hurt, but I knew that it was Lizzie that both of us were best friends with, we where just part of the package to each other. She was the one that became the model, but hey, she did quit for us. I have to give her slack on that one. I guess maybe that's why she's my BFF, we're total opposites.

"Kate's blackmailing me." He muttered. We both paled, "On what?" she asked. He looked up at us, "She has a tape." That's all he would say about what she was blackmailing him with other then, "I have to be her fuckin' slave for the next 6 god damn months." I have to say. I was slightly taken back for Gordo didn't curse often but right now it sound so natural for some reason. Lizzie & I left after half an hour cause he said he was too tired carrying around shopping bags. He had fallen asleep right in front of us on the floor next to his bed leaning on it, Lizzie smiled & brushed his hair out of his face. She so confirmed my suspesnenes about her liking him. 

*****

The gang & I walked into David's house to see if he made it out of Kate & Claire's clutches alive. I walked up to his room & found him fast asleep. William helped me get him on the bed. I kissed his nose & smiled down at him as William gagged. I rolled my eyes, "Grow up William!" I hit him playfully on the shoulder once we were out the door, I didn't want to disturb David. "OW! Violet! That hurt!" did I mention that even with the punk look, William's still a sissy? I laughed & went downstairs to help the gang prepare dinner. We did this a lot because in our gang a lot of our parents were never home so we'd all go over one persons house. I helped Jenny pull down the shutters & close all the curtains because though out the whole gang, no one really knew about us, not including William's family that is. Jenny went to out school too, & was one of my best friends. She had black hair with dark brown highlights with brown eyes, a little short, & Chinese. I could smell the pizza that people had brought along & hear people pulling out ice cream & chocolates out of the fridge. "How is he?" Jenny asked, she like David had parents that were shrinks & never home. My parents were just plain irresponsible & neglectful. I narrowed my eyes at the thought but banished them when I heard David. I felt his arms encircle me from behind, "Hello firefly." It had been a nickname he made up for me, I smiled blushing happily. "Hey there sleepyhead." I said teasingly to him & bent my head back to kiss him. Jenny smirked & got & left. "Hm, what smells good?" I rolled my eyes, guys, I'll never get them. He grinned down at me & I grabbed his hand & pulled him to the kitchen. His eyes grew wide like a little boy's on Christmas as he saw the pizza & curly fries. He was about to attack it before Jenny reached a hand out & stopped him. "Nope! Not until we get out all the sodas! You know that!" she pretended to scold while handing him a small dish of curly fries when no one was looked. He grabbed it grinning, "Thanks shrimp, you're a life saver!" She glared daggers at him but gave why to laughing as I did at the comical sight of him stuffing his mouth with curly fries. "What!? These are really good!"

*****

Please R+R & tell me who to put him with!!! I have major writer's block, but give me an idea & I'll write!!


	5. Just a Challenge

Addictions  
  
Just a Challenge  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed & gave ideas! Sorry this took so long to get out, I had 3 huge projects due, sorry! I don't own Lizzie Mcguire for the 100th time.  
  
*****  
  
I sat at my polished wood vanity staring at my reflection. I had large oval brown eyes, arched eyebrows, a small straight nose, smooth prefect caramel colored skinned, & a small dainty mouth. I brushed back my smooth soft curls that adorned my heart shaped face, I was absolutely prefect, figure, style, fashion, everything. I was the one on top, everyone loves me or wished they were me. Well other then him, I frowned into the mirror at the thought. Gordo, soft chocolate brown hair, curly yet straight in a way, had skin a girl would die for, full soft lushes lips, striking blue gray eyes, & a body that made me swoon. He was a jock almost expect he actually had the grades. He was so different from the inferior nerdy 7th grader he was two years ago. I looked in the mirror, but why didn't he like me? I was the one who was prefect not that Violet girl. Don't misunderstand, it's not like I'm crushing after him, Danny's the one I want, it's more like, a well, a challenge. I smirked, a challenged that I totally accepted.  
  
I dragged myself out of my soft bed & warm covers, the sunlight hurting my eyes, but I had to get up, after all, I had a mission to complete. I had the prefect outfit but I needed a plan, well, I'll just. wing it. I smiled coolly as I swung in to Joyce, my older sister's room, "What do you want!?" she immediately said glaring up at me from her desk. I still remember in third grade when our teacher said to write about our life, I wrote about my sister & her drug problems, Joyce had found it before I had handed it in, I remember how angry she was I had to hold back a shudder, me & her were like oil & water. I was popular, she wasn't. I recognized brightly colored ecstasy pills or should I say the hug drugs on her desk. "I'm hurt!" I put a hand over my heart, "Is this how you greet your little sister who just wanted to say good morning to the sister she idolizes?" she snorted, "Right." she looked at my warily, "Now, really, what do you want?" I smiled, "I told you I just wanted to say good morning to my big sister!" I flashed her a sugary sweet smile & waltzed out. I went back into my room & pulled out two small packages filled with cream-colored powder & pink- colored powder, what can I say? I quick with my fingers. "Sucker."  
  
I pointed his rather large white house out to the chaffer, surprised, yeah I had a chaffer. My grandmother is rich but she won't give my parents the money to move but she sends her personally chaffer to us everyday so I no longer have to go the bus now that we're in the ninth grade and all. I saw his jaw drop & a glimmer in his eyes, anger. Why was he angry, he should have been excited, happy, envious, or jealous? Not angry. I brushed it off as jealously, I mean, why would he be mad. He got in sulking, crossing his arms & leaning back in the leather chair. He was going to be more a challenge then I thought for most guys were okay with us after a day or two, he certainly was unique, I guess I'll have to give Kate credit on that. The chaffer stopped at Kate's house, she was already waiting, cause every day I picked her up. Yeah, I knew that Kate had a crush on Gordo, I smirked at the thought, I could just picture her face when she saw the tape. Well, I had to make sure that Kate knew who really was in charge.  
  
"What are the answers?" I whispered to Gordo who sat next to me in French, well, now he did. He glared at me, & shoved his paper at me stared emotionlessly at his yellow number two pencil as I copied every answer. "Alright, hand in your tests! Salut!" the teacher announced as the bell rang for lunch. With much shuffling of chairs & papers everyone left, fast. I grabbed Gordo's arm before he could get away, "You're coming with Kate & me off campus for lunch." Informed him, okay so I commanded him, but informed sounds so much. I don't know, nicer?  
  
I entered the limo & directed the chaffer to go to a close rather classy but fast food store. Kate picked up a conversation with Gordo on the math test coming up, Gordo was staring at her confused but answered all her petty questions. Well she can have him for now, but soon he's going to be another face of the crowd of boys hopelessly in love with moi. I smirked & leaned back, I couldn't wait.  
  
"I'll get the orders." I offered, getting there orders with Gordo looking at me like I had grown a second head. Obviously he had only seen the rather. harsh side of me. '& he sure as hell hasn't seen all of it.' I thought to myself cooly. I mixed the pink powder in Kate's small soda & mixed the cream powder in for Gordo's large coke, it dissolving as soon as it touched liquid. I walked over & dropped the food in front of them. "This looks good." Gordo said, trying to be civil, I glared icily at him, "Yeah, whatever." He shut up & bit into his burger as Kate gave him a sympathetic look that he caught. Kate could a sip of her drink; I had to hold back a gleeful squeal of delight. 'Yep that's it Kate, keep drinking in elegant little sips trying to look lady like in front of Gordo.' I thought coldly. Gordo didn't seem to even notice, & slurped his soda loudly. I nibbled my sandwich when suddenly Kate dropped her sodas, "Oh oops." She said weakly, she got up staggering & muttered with a hand on her forehead, "I don't feel so well, I'll be right back." A man with a mop came immediately to clean the mess up, giving us a dirty look. "Gordo.' I purred reaching over for his hand & pulled him up. He got up confused & rather a 'totally out of it look' but I had to check. I grabbed a napkin & balled it in my fist. He played football, if he caught it that meant the drug hadn't effected him enough. I threw it he reached up & blocked it, 'good enough' I thought to myself. I know he would have caught it if the drug was to weak, I smiled at him & he smiled back. His eyes were a little but unfocused but only from the trained eye, his guards were down. I pulled him outside behind the building. "Gordo?" I repeated, he looked down at me, "hmm?" "What do you think about me?" I asked softly sounding desperate. My mother always said was a born actress, why do you think the drama clubs so close? "I- I , you're, you, I mean, I really don't know you." He was nervous & couldn't think straight with the drug entering his blood. "I love you." I whispered, his blue gray eyes widen in shock, "what?" he backed away but I pulled him back. " I said," I whispered, "I love you." I said roughly, ice edging my supposed tender words. I leaned toward him, pulling his shoulders forward to keep him from backing away any farther. I licked his lips & leaned closer for the full kiss. Gordo tried to move back pull I slammed his head into the wall, hard. I kissed him roughly & looked to see his reaction. He was shocked, he was staring at me, blood dripped from the back of his head from a cut from the blow. His reaction was very slow from the drug, but it was funnier then I thought it would be, to see the shock, disgust, & lust in his eyes.  
  
"Get your hands off him." A soft yet murderous voice them called out into the blocked alley.  
  
*****  
  
So it's cliffhanger again! REVIEW PLEA~ASE!!! 


	6. I 'love' you

Addictions  
  
I 'love' you  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Author's notes  
  
Sorry for all those who didn't know who was narrating in the last chapter, Just a Challenge, Claire of course! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks to those that reviewed, I really REALLY need ideas!  
  
*****  
  
"I love you." Claire's low seductive voice turned icy. Her tongue ran over my lips as I stared at her with disbelief. I tried to back away & felt her slam my head back, connecting it with the brick wall. 'Damn that hurt' I thought grimacing counting the mini stars rotating around my head. I tried to push her away but my arms felt strangely sluggish. I felt her kiss me roughly & harsh I bit back, controlling my reaction to wrap my arms around her waist as I've done with Violet so many times. I bit back from kissing her back. I felt a pang of guilt, how could I even want to? I ripped my head back hitting it again; she looked up at me her eyes calculating & cold, sneering at me.  
  
"Get your hands off him." A soft yet furious voice met as. I looked up, dots blocked part of my vision & I was seeing two of everything, I looked up & could only make out a slender figure with brown hair dressed in black. 'Brown hair, black clo-VIOLET!' I paled & tried to look up to see her better but almost fell over & grabbed the near by dumpster to keep from losing my balance but lost it anyway, dropping to my knees. What the fuck was going on here, I couldn't think straight.  
  
"Violet?" I called out hoarsely, & heard her gasp.  
  
*****  
  
I gasped, I regretted my earlier thoughts, when I had seen them kissing so passionately behind the building I had immediately jumped to angry conclusions. But when he called out my name so.. so. desperately I noticed the blood from a gash in the back of his head, it wasn't very serious but how did she do this to him? I know David, he's a top-notch fighter & anyone could beat the crap out of Miss. Popularity here. I rushed to him but a long arm blocked me,  
  
"Well, well, well." Claire sneered at me leaning against the wall, "What do we have here?" I glared at her angrily  
  
"Back off! What the hell did you do to him?"  
  
She ignored my question, "He's with me. Now go, shoo." She waved me away with a delicate newly hot pink manicured hand & knelt down beside him & lifted up his face with one hand & brushed his jaw with her fingertips; he spat at her, "Bitch" he hissed. I choked, trying not to laugh at her face, yep; David was going to just fine. *crack* she slapped him, damn, I heard it echoing, her hand almost etched into his face. He narrowed his eyes at her & tried to pull himself up but couldn't he was completely defenseless I realized in horror when Claire lifted her foot & kicked him in the ribs with her high platforms, he grabbed the dumpster from falling. He tried to pull himself up, I looked away to get my pager out of my purse & paged William & Jenny, I heard a groan of pain as I realized that Claire had slammed his head against the wall. I ran forward & shoved her back; I stood in front of David who was sprawled next to the brick wall on the pavement.  
  
"This isn't any of your business." She hissed at me angrily  
  
"You wanna bet?! And soon it'll be the police's too." I threatened even though I knew it was empty, David would never allow it, is parents would be contacted & they'd come back just so 'disappointed' in him once they find out about us the 'evil' & 'bad' influencing gang. Course Lizzie & Miranda probably were on his list too.  
  
She sneered almost as if she knew it was an empty threat too, "Right, & what's your proof, for all the police know I was never here. Daddy would make sure of that." She paused giving me the 'You're just so inferior' look, "After all, daddy is the one of the top chiefs."  
  
Why wasn't I surprised, 'Sure, all the preppy popular kids got the easy breaks' I thought bitterly to myself. She turned & left, I watched her retreating form swinging her hips. I sighed to myself, 'God I hated that girl.' "Violet! You alright!" I heard Jenny's familiar voice call & turned to see Jenny & William. "Are you oka--- OH MY GOD!!" I turned to look at what she was looking at. I hadn't had a good look before, he was worse then I thought. Two gashes in the back of his head, his shirt ripped in places & blood from scratches & his stomach was already turning black & blue. William paled & rushed to his friend's side, "David. David?" David looked up at him & mumbled something unintelligible. I knelt down besides him taking his hand, kissing his forehead softly,  
  
"I'll get the car." William announced after taking off his coat & wrapping it around David's to protect him from the cold breeze.  
  
Jenny nodded, "I'll go with him." She said patting my hand saying comfortingly, "He'll be okay.", following him out.  
  
"Violet?" I was startled not expecting to hear him call me. As much as I hated to admit it, I was furious, & not just at Claire. 'Why the fuck didn't he fight back!" my head was screaming.  
  
"Yeah?" I said gruffly trying not to express anything that I was thinking  
  
"I think I was drugged." I looked down at him shocked, 'drugged!' I thought to myself, if David was implying what I thought he was Claire was in some deep shit.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I think so, but there's no way to prove it without other people getting involved." He stated, 'damn, forgot 'bout that', "But I think she--"  
  
David suddenly stopped when William & Jenny pulled up in William's limo. He jumped out of the back & helped me place him carefully in the third seat back as Jenny tended to him.  
  
"Family doctor." William ordered the chaffer who was separated from us from a shaded dark piece of glass. William didn't seem to notice the way our sneakers dirty the car & David's blood ruined the leather interior surprise, surprise. I almost smiled, for once he wasn't thinking about himself & I could almost see why him & David were best friends.  
  
*****  
  
So what'd ya think? Be honest! Review NOW!!! Yes, that's right, click the mouse on the button that says 'summit review'.. Good. type in name. type-  
  
Ehh. got a little carried away there * puts hand behind her head & laughs nervously* 


End file.
